backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Viking Voyage
"Viking Voyage" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha "Rockabilly music meets medieval Nordic exploration! Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are Vikings on the high-seas. In search of new lands, they run into wild weather, and a mermaid (Tasha with a tail) who blocks their way. Will they discover new territory? And if they do, what will they name it?" Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are in the backyard. Pablo and Tyrone are shouting "Yahh!" and bumping their bellies. They explain to the viewer that they are tough Vikings. They start to sing the song "If You Wanna Be a Viking". Then they ask each other if they should sail to Iceland, Vineland, or Greenland. Tyrone suggests that they should try to find a new land no one has discovered. They all agree. Tasha overhears the situation and doubts that they are half as tough as her, the mermaid. Meanwhile, the Vikings have decided to set sail. The backyard transforms into a Viking ship in the middle of the ocean. They start sailing. Uniqua steers the ship, Pablo is the lookout, and Tyrone guides them with a map of the ocean and tells the others that they should be reaching the doldrums any minute. Pablo asks Tyrone what the doldrums are, and Tyrone answers by telling him that they are things in the ocean that stop the wind. Pablo doubts that there will be any doldrums. Just then, the ship stops. The Vikings all know that they have reached the doldrums. They have no idea what to do. Then Tyrone suggests that the two should row the boat. Uniqua and Pablo row very slowly and they start moving. Then, after about a minute of rowing, they hear wind and they start moving without rowing. They go back to their stations. Meanwhile, Tasha is bragging to herself and the viewer about how tough mermaids are. The camera moves back toward the Vikings. Tyrone tells Uniqua and Pablo that next, they will be entering the stormy, rocky region. Uniqua doubts that they will run into any rocky and stormy region. Pablo spots a lot of rocks up ahead as thunder sounds. Uniqua needs help steering the ship, so Tyrone rushes over to help her steer out of the region. They turn at every rock. At the end of the region, they come across a large wave and ride it out of the storm. The sky now is blue and free of clouds. As the Vikings sail on, Mermaid Tasha is perched comfortably on a rock, watching them sail away. She comments to the viewer once again how the Vikings think they're tough just because they made it through the stormy, rocky region, adding that she loves it around here, because "mermaids are the toughest". She sings "Extra, Extra Tough" as she swims around her domain. Studying the map again, Tyrone tells Pablo and Uniqua that they will be approaching a raging whirlpool next. Pablo asks what a raging whirlpool is. Tyrone tells him that it is a large spinning part of the sea that sinks ships into the water. Pablo sees the whirlpool up ahead. The Vikings' ship floats into it and starts to spin rapidly. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are spun off their feet and hold on to the boat's wooden dragon head in the front. They sing "Hold Tight". The ship spins into the air and of the whirlpool. Tasha had been planning to show them how tough she is, so she starts to jump in and out of the water, getting the Vikings' attention. The Vikings do not know what is causing the splashing and keep running to the source of the sound. Tasha splashes to the left, and the vikings run to the left side of their ship. She then swims under the boat and to the right side, repeating the trick. Uniqua gets the joke and stays on the right. Tasha is caught. Tasha tells the vikings that mermaids are tougher than them. The Vikings doubt it and start to continue their exploration. Tasha tells them that she has them pinned in, but they don't believe her. The Vikings tell her that they are the toughest, so they try to row their ship to escape her. The Vikings try moving several times but are stopped. Mermaid Tasha blocks their every turn telling them she has them surrounded. They give up. Tasha tells them they will sing for her forever, and the Vikings don't want to mess with someone as tough as a mermaid. Tyrone tells Tasha that himself and the other two Vikings will go to the back of the ship to decide on what song to sing first. Pablo asks if they can sing "The Wheels on the Bus", but Tyrone tells him that he has a plan to sing Tasha a lullaby, causing her to fall asleep, so they can escape. Uniqua and Pablo like the idea and run over to Tasha, who is waiting for them. They sing the song "Hush Little Mermaid", Tasha snoozes while floating, and Pablo falls asleep putting his head down. Uniqua taps on Pablo's helmet to wake him up and the Vikings start to slowly row the ship away from the sleeping mermaid. They sail to the island which no Viking has ever discovered before. It is covered in sand. The three think about what they should call it. Tyrone comes up with the final choice: Sand Land. Uniqua and Pablo like the name and start to draw their faces in the sand, as their "Viking marks". Pablo's stomach growls and Uniqua invites them over to her house for graham crackers. Tasha jumps out of the water and exclaims that graham crackers are one of her favorite treats. The high seas turn back into the backyard as the four sing the end song and head to Uniqua's house. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone open the door and yell the Vikings' most famous quote, "Yahh!" *Uniqua: Viking Uniqua *Pablo: Viking Pablo *Tyrone: Viking Tyrone *Tasha: Mermaid Tasha *"If You Wanna Be a Viking" *"Extra, Extra Tough" *"Hold Tight" *"Hush Little Mermaid" pt-br:Os Vikings es:Viaje Vikingo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1